Charm-Inferno Rivalry
This page is about the rivalry between Team Charm and Team Inferno (Otherwise commonly known at it's original name Team BlastWave), it has been over a three-year rivalry. =Background= The rivalry started at the two-thousand-ninth winter solstice, when Lopunny started to harass Solar instead of just teasing him, the cause of this was unknown, but it was known that Solar's scarf was stolen, two months later, Solar stole it back and; as a form of revenge, started decreasing Team Charm's success rate on purpose, as none of them were fluent in speed, they were unable to keep up with the agile Solar, so Team Charm went looking for another member, this member would be Rosaline Valentine. After which, Rose stood true to Team Charm's name and started to charm Solar after catching him, as such, Solar fell for the Tan'ari Skymin. This led to the continuation of their past relationship, which created some tension and some peace between the two teams, though they still remained rivals, the tension came from Lopunny, herself believing that Solar is using Rose for his own personal gain, though Solar is just simply attracted to Rose. Gardevoir and Medicham, however, support the relationship, as such, Team Charm and Team Inferno would work together a bit more commonly, though Solar and Lopunny still have their quirks about each other, Lopunny often berating Solar and claiming to know What he is up to. Though Rose and Solar both know themselves that Lopunny is getting the wrong idea. Even in their adult years, Lopunny still berated Solar when he mated with Rose, claiming that it was his fault that Rose was getting hurt from labor and preparation for their first set of twins, Solar, of course, a bit scared and unwilling to see Rose in pain, refused to see his first set of twin offspring born, so instead, only came in. It was known that a few members of Team Captivate helped with Solar's fear a bit, assuring that Rose would be okay, but during that same time, Solar felt rather guilty, the members of Team Captivate and Team Charm's Gardevoir (Though Gardevoir had only a short time before getting back to Rose) tried to suppress his thoughts of thinking so. The other members of Team Inferno were not present around this time. =Fighting= Formerly, Team Charm and Team Infernos' fighting were often dirty, full of tricks and gimmicks, though this somewhat stopped when Solar fell in love with Rose, as during fighting, Solar and Rose would be off flirting with each other some of the time during the fights, this caused Team Charm and Team Infernos' fights to usually end in stalemates, and if that doesn't happen, Rose and Solar are usually the last one's standing, ending with Solar having Rose faint (Or tricked by one of Solar's thievery gimmicks), or Rose seducing Solar and eventually convincing him to walk away with no treasure (Or her getting one of her thorns into him, which would paralyze him). =Supporters= *Yavul. --Solar =Neutral= =Opposers= State why you oppose, please.